11 Things I Hate About You
by Feirce
Summary: Ron, realizing from passing nightmares that he had feelings for Hermione, turns to a darker power to retrieve her heart... since it seems someone else has stolen it. RHer
1. Chapter 1

**!!! As anyone can tell, I do not claim any of the characters I write about. I am not J. K. Rowling therefore, the credit for the entire cast and settings belong to her. I simply have a visual in my head inspired by her visuals. Please do not sue me. I assure you I will respectively take care of her characters and not corrupt them to my whims …. too much !!!**

**Title: **11 Things I Hate About You (This title was inspired by the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_)

**Genre:** Romance

**Match-Ups:** Ron/Hermione/Harry

**I worked very hard on this story. I listened to lots of music and read tons of other people's fanfictions to spark ideas. This is what turned out. All the chapters. PLEASE take some time from your reading and comment or critique. I would deeply, deeply appreciate it.**

Chapter 1

"Seriously, Ron, you are impossible," Ginny Weasley replied while eating her pancakes across the table from Ronald Weasley, her brother. "We're never going to be able to get there in time if you don't wake up and eat!" Ron was sitting in the chair, his spoon mid-way to his mouth, mouth open, droning off into the space in front of him. "Ron!" Ginny slammed her hand on the table. Ron blinked, shocked at the sudden burst of sound, and mumbled while looking at Ginny, "Mm, what?"

Ron had been acting strangely lately. This summer had been dull. Here was a 17-year-old boy with plenty to do, didn't do hardly any thing. George and Fred were gone, escapading their wildest dreams, Percy had disappeared from Weasley radar, and so that left only Ron and Ginny. Molly was quite distressed over the whole thing. She desperately grasped onto her remaining children. Ron was already driving and he was teaching Ginny. That was upsetting her even more.

Though, these things didn't describe the whole reason Ron was acting so oddly. A great portion was because he was having the most uncomfortable dreams for the past month. What was worse, they were about Hermione… and Harry. They were dying and Ron couldn't save them. Every time he woke up, he would have a bloody nose and be covered in cold sweat.

Molly walked into the kitchen and rubbed Ron's already messy nest of hair. "Mum," he moaned, throwing her hand off. "Oh, Ron," she objected. She went to the sink to put away some dishes. "So," she began, taking Ginny's plate, "we're going to Diagon Ally today. After you're done eating, you need to take a shower, get dressed, and—Ron?" Ginny nudged her to look at Ron with his face in his oatmeal. "Ron!"

Ron was standing in the steaming hot shower, soaking in as much heat as he possibly could. The memories of Hermione in his dreams still replayed in his mind. He had never thought of Hermione in such ways. There were certain moments when she turned him on, but when doesn't any kind of a girl turn him on at some time. Nonetheless, he was baffled. Every one knew how much Ron thought Hermione was an annoying, know-it-all, strait A, brat. So, why these sudden dreams? These wrenchingly disgusting thoughts?

He turned the water off and threw the shower curtain open to Molly standing in the bathroom, cleaning the floor. He quickly grabbed the curtain and covered himself. "MUM! Bloody hell, woman!"

"Oh, Ron," Molly scoffed, "What are you so worried about? By the way, Ronnie, have you been working out?" All right, Molly didn't say that, but Ron had the funny feeling go through his gut that gave him an idea of the weirdest thing she could have said. "Can you leave please?" Ron squeaked at her. She twisted her lips, "Just be careful," she spit out. "The floor is slippery. And I didn't know you mumbled in the shower, Ronniekins." Ron's mouth curled into an angry scowl as his mother left the bathroom.

Ron was also different, physically. Figuring that the reason no girls were really interested in him, he tried to give himself a "man-makeover". Consequently, his mother told him he had to cut his hair or she wouldn't buy him any new clothes. She had more money now that she didn't have so many kids to take care of. His hair was so long, he put it back in a ponytail. He loved his hair very much, but now it was barley to the middle of his ears. He was thinner now. He was proud of how hard he worked on his body. He was so proud, he would walk around outside shirtless, but there were only old men and little boys wandering around their neighborhood. His cheeks were losing the baby face quality; his jaw line was becoming stronger. He even had been practicing for Quiddich try-outs very hard this year, trying to get best Keeper spot he could. Also, Ron became interested in music, which was strange for him.

The alarm clock next to Ron's bed glowed, saying it was 5:30 in the morning. Ron put on a black sweater, his favorite jeans (with holes in the knees which made Molly extremely upset), and a beanie Ginny had knitted him. She had also made him a hacky sack. He slipped on some boots that were laying around and jogged downstairs. "Guess what?" Ginny greeted as he came down the stairs to help Molly with the trunks. "What?" he replied with a yawn. "Mum's letting _me_ drive!" Ron's eyes widened. "Great," he said sarcastically, "I can't wait to die."

"Ron, you hush," Molly interrupted almost breathless. "Hurry, Ginny darling, and warm the car up." Ginny let go of the side of Ron's trunk she was helping him with and ran outside. Ron let out a gasp as the trunk became 50 times heavier and fell hard to the wooden floor. "Ginny, you little—!" Molly spun around, "Ronald Weasley!" He looked at her wearily and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mum." Molly, with a flick of her wand, commanded the trunk to rise up and into the trunk of the car.

"Mum," Ron asked sweetly, "do you think I could take the Floo Powder instead?" Molly gave him a sad glance. She could see the desperateness in his eyes. "I suppose you're old enough to go alone, but if you need anything or if you get lost, find the nearest store and stay there. I'll try and find you." Ron was already at the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "Ron!" Molly objected, but it was too late for Ron had already shouted, "Diagon Ally!"

Ron arrived right outside the wall that was the entrance from _The Leaky Cauldron_. Tons of his fellow Hogwarts students were swarming through the roads and paths. Ron pushed through the crowds to the Quiddich store to take a look at the newest broom. It was pretty, but Ron wasn't really interested. The little 1st years had their cheeks and noses pinned against the glass, drooling. He remembered those days, when he didn't know that little snot Hermione. Then, something caught his eye in the glass. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled and turned around. Hermione was standing with Harry, waiting for Ron to realize that they were waiting for him.

"It's good to see you Ron," Harry Potter said with a deep, mature tone and shook his hand. Hermione hugged his waist, as she did to Harry as well, but Ron didn't care. "Oh Ron, we missed you!" Ron cleared his throat, "I missed you guys too." Ron was tall now. He towered over Hermione and was taller than Harry just about an inch. "Did you loose weight?" Hermione asked, looking at his stomach. The memory of Molly being in the bathroom came back to his mind. "Yeah, a bit I guess," he admitted. Harry punched him playfully in the shoulder. "And you cut your hair, huh?" Ron nodded sadly. "Sorry, mate," Harry patted his arm sympathetically. Ron caught eyes with Hermione and quickly looked away. "There's Ginny," Ron motioned to the sky as a replica of the car he and Harry had demolished 5 years ago. The car floated down from the sky out of their line of sight. "Well, I guess Ginny's not as bad as I thought." They began to walk away until there was a huge crunching sound. Ron spun around and began running to the wall.

Before he got there it began to open, block by block. Molly was standing there with Ginny at her side. They were both blackened with smoke. "What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted at them. He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, "Are you all right?" He sounded a bit angry, but he was just scared. Ginny made nothing of it and quickly began brushing herself off as Harry and Hermione began approaching, running as well. Molly too was trying to improve the situation. "I'm fine, Ron, don't worry," Ginny said maturely. Ron was surprised so much, he let her go. He went to Molly, "What happened, mum?" Molly smiled a nervous smile. "Well, she was doing just fine, and then we saw a Muggle right before we landed and she got scared and crashed against the Pub wall." Ron's mouth fell open. "What?!" Molly patted his chest. "It's okay, Ronnie, I fixed it." She gave him an assuring face and kissed his cheek. Ginny dragged her away towards the clothing store. Ron watched them with a lightened heart. "Ron," Hermione said while taking his arm, "you're such a family man." Ron looked down on her, feeling his cheeks getting warm. "Yeah, well, I taught her how to fly that thing. I don't want mum to think I did a crummy job." Hermione looked up at him and let go of his arm. "Right," she said under her breath. "You guys," Harry said, still trying to catch his breath, "I've got to get into shape."

The gang traveled to the book store to retrieve their newest list of books. As they were browsing, Ron found him and Harry alone together. "Hey, Harry?" he asked. Harry was busy looking through a Quiddich book. "Yes?" he answered, not even glancing away. Ron bit his lip, "What…What would you say if I told you I…I had a crush on…someone?" Harry smirked, "Who would this someone be? It's not Carrie is it?"

"No."

"Tina?"

"No."

"Penelope?"

"Nope."

"Ashley?"

"No, Harry."

"Carla?"

"No!"

"That one girl we met at the Quiddich Games?"

"NO!" Ron's voice echoed through the store. Some shoppers turned to stick their noses into his business, but Ron got closer to Harry (who was now looking at him finally). "I think I might like…Hermione," he whispered. Harry's face didn't change a bit, but Ron could see the blow in his eyes. "You all right?" Ron asked, a little offended. "Yeah, I just can't believe you have a crush on the one girl you think is the most annoying snot on the planet."

Harry sounded as if he was trying to convince Ron _not_ to like her. Ron stared at him for a long time, but Harry couldn't keep the gaze going. "Harry, you…you don't like her, do you?" Harry froze for a moment and he put a big smile on his face. "Like who?" Hermione asked, coming up in-between them with her arms full of books. Ron quickly looked over at her and down at his feet. Harry covered up for him. "This girl I met just a minute ago," he looked at Ron, "No, she's too perky." Ron nodded, appreciating Harry's cover up. Hermione smiled cheerfully, "Well, have you guys gotten all your books? I'm ready to check-out." Ron shook his head, swallowing nervously. "No, I have two more books to get." Hermione cocked her head to the side and looked to Harry. "What about you, sw—Harry?" Ron felt his heart jolt. "Wha'?" he asked. Hermione looked at him, her face turning pink. She laughed a dry helpless laugh, "I was thinking about Professor Sweeney. I was just talking to her a minute ago." She turned back to Harry, but Harry's eyes were looking at Ron. Ron flashed a smile and continued searching for his other two books. "No, I have to find the same ones Ron does." Hermione nodded. "Okay, then I'll check out and meet you guys at the pet shop. I've got to get more food for Crookshanks. Don't you need some things for your new rat, Ron?" Ron glanced at her, "Yeah. I'll get it when we get there." Hermione said her goodbyes and left them to go check out.

Ron got over her mistake. It made perfect sense why she had said it. She would never lie to him, would she? Would she? Ron and Harry were tearing their way through the crazy jungle of people to get to the pet shop. As they entered, they were greeted by tons of 'hoots' and 'meows'. Ron spotted Hermione petting a kitten playing on the counter. Ron grabbed a thing of cheese and set it on the counter to buy it. "That's all?" Hermione asked him in a smooth tender curiosity. "Yeah," he sighed, "I don't have much money to spend on him. He's already too fat." The witch put it into a bag and handed it to him. They all turned to leave, just to meet eyes with Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, again and again we run across the same paths," his sleazy evil tone exploded through the room. They all sighed an annoyed and depressed sigh that they couldn't slip past him this year. "Mr. Weasley, looking awfully sickly this year, but what's new about that? Ms. Granger," Ron felt his hand tighten into fist. He was a good head taller than Malfoy now. He stepped into Malfoy's path of ridicule before he could say another word. Harry followed. "Draco, shut up your fuckin' mouth for two seconds." Draco was thrown off by Ron's interruption. "Now, I've got a question. Do you know what the most annoying sound in the world sounds like? Well, besides the laughter of everyone knowing you got beaten up by a girl," Draco was getting furious. "You're mouth?" Draco answered. "Nope," Ron said simply and took both of his fists and boxed his ears as hard as he could. "The ringing in your ears after you get them boxed by a Weasley."

Ron couldn't even stay in the store because of Malfoy's whining and his own fury. It was too bad no one but Hermione, Harry, himself, and the witch behind the counter saw Malfoy's humiliation (except for Malfoy of course). After a minute, Harry came out with a huge smile and hugged Ron. "That was what I wish everyone could have seen. Bravo, mate!" Hermione followed, also smiling, but a bit flushed. Malfoy exited the store also. He was pissed and stomped over to Ron, winding up to punch him. He fist fell flat against Ron's chest. This time they were in public, and Malfoy forgot that. He was shocked that his punch did nothing but place his fist close enough for Ron to take the advantage. Ron grabbed his arm, twisted it behind Malfoy's back and got him in a choke hold. "I know some thing, Weasel-bee," Malfoy spit out while trying to breathe. He started to laugh through the squeeze on his esophagus. It's scared Ron so much, his grip lessened and he realized there was a hand pulling on his sweater.

Sadly, it was Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy. He had the most rancid look of disgust on his face as he went to his son, wiping the hand he had used to pull Ron off on his coat. Ron rolled his eyes as Lucius stood as tall as he could, meeting Ron's line of sight. "Weasley, I could have known! How dare you even look at my son. What a disgrace you are." Ron kept his emotions bottled up. The whole pure blood, poor blood thing was old. "The only disgrace I see is your slimeball son!" Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, who had shouted the remark. They weren't happy she had said such a thing for they weren't the only one's staring a hole through her. Lucius's icy scowl grew colder. "I would watch what you say, Miss Granger. You have no territory here." Hermione backed away, scared of the sudden change of atmosphere. Harry and Ron still stood together, blocking as much as they could. "Lucius! Don't bother." Narissca Malfoy, Draco's mother, called to them. Lucius took Draco under his arm and left the group stunned.

Finally, Ron, Hermione, and Harry got to settle down and have a nice meal in the _Leaky Cauldron_. Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Harry across from them. Harry was talking about something going on with Sirius, but Ron wasn't really listening. He was tired from the full day walking around and the fight. It was getting all his nerves, all the chaos between them and Malfoy. It was annoying they couldn't and probably will never take a deep breath without Draco's loud mouth yapping. He felt especially terrible for Hermione being put in such a position. No one deserves that.

Ron yawned and gave a good stretch. "I'm really tired so, I'm going to go to bed." Harry nodded and Hermione rose to give him a goodnight hug. He didn't really return it and took off up the stairs. He tore his sweater off and fell onto the bed. He pulled the sheet around himself and snuggled into the pillows. It was silent for minutes at a time. He slowly felt the sleep pull him under into a dream.

He was standing in a meadow. It stretched out in all directions for hundreds of miles of flat terrain. "Hello?" he asked into the wind. Nothing replied. Ron went to ask again, but no sound came from his lungs. There was a dot in the distance and from what Ron could guess, it was a person. He tried to shout, but again, there was not a sound. Ron spun around to a scenery change. He was now in a gray room with a four poster bed. The cloth around it was black, just as the pillows were. Yet, there were no blankets. Out of curiosity, Ron went over and sat on the top of the bed. It was actually quite comfortable. Then, some strange force began to push Ron on his back and kept him there. He became cold suddenly and exhaled what seemed to be as smoke. Hands slid his legs open and went up his thighs and grabbed his pants. The same as he had fallen asleep, he had no shirt on. The thing pulled itself up using him as balance and Ron gasped at Hermione's face appearing over him.

_All right,_ he though to himself, _it's another one of these dreams…I'll just wake myself up._ Ron closed his eyes tightly and tried to push his body from the dream, but it wasn't working. Hermione's hands were distracting him. They slid up over his nipples to his hair and ran through it. "Bliss," she said, kissing his forehead. "Stop," Ron commanded. Hermione's head cocked sadly to the side and she began crying, flinging herself onto Ron's chest. As Ron looked up, Harry stood with a gun pointed at his face. "Fuck you," he said and pulled the trigger.

Ron shot up from his bed, going through the same episode he goes through every night nowadays. He quickly grabbed the sheet and set it to his nose. "Mum!" he cried, voice cracking while the tears streamed from his eyes. Molly rushed into the room and flipped the switch on. "Good God, Ron!" He felt shivers shake his bones fiercely. The tears didn't stop coming as Molly tried to clean his face of the blood. "It's all right Ron, calm down," he cooed to him. It did nothing but make the tears come faster. "Shh," she whispered. Ron was tired and upset so much that he just set his head on Molly's shoulder and cried.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I don't continue unless I get some feedback so, be sure you go and click on the review button to review the story.**

**I always try to put my name in here somewhere and I almost forgot! Every time you see the it's just to put a little tidbit of me into my story. I like doing that when it's not a cosplay I created that I'm writing about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**!!! As anyone can tell, I do not claim any of the characters I write about. I am not J. K. Rowling therefore, the credit for the entire cast and settings belong to her. I simply have a visual in my head inspired by her visuals. Please do not sue me. I assure you I will respectively take care of her characters and not corrupt them to my whims …. too much !!!**

**Title: **11 Things I Hate About You (This title was inspired by the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_)

**Genre:** Romance

**Match-Ups:** Ron/Hermione/Harry

**Well, I'm continuing with the story. In the last chapter, we left off with Ron having a nightmare about Hermione and Harry. Now, the story starts off the moment I ended the last chapter, except Molly is cleaning Ron's face off in the bathroom. Remember, I try very hard on this story since it's my first very own Ron/Hermione story. Please show some respect and review after you read. I'd be much obliged .**

Chapter 2

Molly was dabbing Ron's face with a washcloth. The washcloth was deeply stained with blood. Ron's face was still stained pink from the blood and he still had the sniffles from crying so hard. "Ronnie, why don't you tell me about your dream?" Molly asked delicately. Ron looked at her and shook his head, "It's all right mum, I'm over it." Molly sighed, setting the washcloth in the sink. "This is unhealthy, Ron. These nightmares every single night…it's already been a month. Has it been longer?" Ron didn't answer; he just played with the hole in his jeans. There was still some dried blood on his chest so he scratched at that. "Mum, you're worrying too much. It's not a big deal." Molly set her hands on his cheeks and smiled, teary eyed. Ron understood what she was trying to say and he smiled back at her. She was too emotional to speak so she just cleared her throat and went to leave. "I need to get some sleep. You're going to catch a precise train tomorrow; you better try to get some sleep as well. As much as you can." Ron nodded at her and sighed as she left the cold bathroom.

Ron didn't get to sleep that night. He instead got dressed in his dark green hoodie, the jeans he slept in, and the beanie Ginny had made him and went down to the Pub to eat. No one but the janitor was awake. It was probably three in the morning. Even so, Ron didn't feel a pinch of sleep affect him. Since sitting around, still sniffing and fearful, wasn't doing him any good, he decided a good walk around Diagon Ally would help him adjust. He threw on his hoodie and boots and left the quiet and safety of _The Leaky Cauldron_.

It was getting chilly outside as time progressed. Ron found it surprising. Just the other day it was quite nice. He passed book stores, wand shops, and potion parlors, but still found no satisfaction walking around in the terrible weather. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron spotted a dank and curious alleyway. It was familiar to pretty much everyone he knew. Knockturn Ally.

Not only was it dangerous to step an inch pass the boarder of Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally, but it was extremely late at night. Ron could feel the slow, evil, crawling sensation raise the hair on the back of his neck all the way down his arms. He shivered, shoving his hands further into his pockets. There were still some drunken characters wandering around stupidly. Ron avoided them, holding his breath as he passed by them as if they would give him some kind of incurable disease. He spotted a glittering light toward a streetlight so, he made for that. It was warmer near the light. He looked at the hanging sign on the outside and felt his stomach twist. Crummy painted words represented the name of the store; _Dark Magic Library_. Ron questioned why such a name, but took it back after realizing no dignified wizard or witch would come into this side of Diagon Ally.

After thinking about it for a long time, Ron decided that he would just take a peek at what the store had to offer. Considering it was early in the morning, he figured there wouldn't be anyone but a sleepy manager. It was too bad he was wrong.

Ron stepped through the moldy doorway and a rush of heat and old book smell came over him. Immediately he knew he shouldn't be there, but his curiosity was sparked. He made his way, quietly, around the store going up and down each aisle and examining anything that intrigued him. One book, in particular, kept him turning the page. Tons spells, jinxes, and potions of a dark nature were represented in this book. Ron looked at the cover, but only found it black. He looked back at the front desk where the manager was sleeping and looked back at the book. Ron walked dashed from the store with the book under his arm, pushing the drunks aside, and getting back onto Diagon Ally ground. Yet, he didn't stop until he reached the _Leaky Cauldron_. He went up the stairs as silently as he could and into his room to browse more through the book.

Just as Ron had run from the store, Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind a shelf from which he was spying behind. The manager was actually wide-awake for he had been doing business with Lucius before Ron had entered. "Curious," Lucius said in a sly voice. He turned back to the manager, "I'll accept the deal." He set a bag of Galleons on the counter and a few more on the side. "That's for the book Mr. Weasley borrowed." He turned on his heel and left the store with a slight floating about him.

Ron awoke with the book flat against his chest in the exact same clothes he had returned with on. Shoes and everything. He sat up and yawned widely. Suddenly, he realized something phenomenal. He didn't have another nightmare! He looked down on what page he had been reading. "Love potion?" he asked himself. He door ripped open to Harry standing there in a shirtless with jeans on. Ron sat on top on the book before Harry could realize it was a book that he had never seen before. "You all right? I heard you yell last night, but I was too tired to come see what the matter was. Anyway, you called for your mum." Ron gave him a dirty glare, though Harry's face had a big joker smile. "I was just having a nightmare."

"That's right," Harry said while leaning against the door, "you've been telling me about them. Haven't you been having them every night?" Ron shook his head, "Nothing like the one last night." Harry's head cocked to the side, "What happened?" Ron shut his mouth as Hermione appeared, scratching her head. "Morning Ron, are you all right?" Ron sighed and nodded reassuringly. Ginny then showed up behind Hermione, "I heard you crying like a baby last night!" Ron stared at Ginny fiercely. Molly came up behind her, shoving her and Harry and Hermione along. "Leave him alone, children." Ron waited a moment and then shoved the huge book into his trunk. Another yawn and he was up and downstairs ready for breakfast.

Harry was packing up all his things while he was brushing his teeth. "Harry," Hermione asked from the other side of the bed, "have you seen my brush. I swore I had it on the bedside table."

"Mm!"

"Oh, never mind," she mumbled. Harry disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and remerged yawning. "We didn't get too much sleep did we?" he asked mischievously. Hermione's face turned pink. "Harry, hush or Molly or even Ron will hear you!" Harry moaned and crawled onto the bed, sitting up on his knees. His eyes were level with Hermione's romantically. He touched her cheeks and brushed his lips across hers. "Oh Harry," she said with a laughter-like hum. "Hey," Ron appeared suddenly in the doorway. Harry flew back onto the floor painfully. "JESUS HERMIONE!" he cried out loudly. Ron went to him, giving him a hand. Harry moaned painfully, "I'm sorry I don't know where your brush is!" Molly's head popped around the corner. "Hermione, dear, I've already packed it for you!" Ron looked at them as if they were insane. He flatly stated it. "You two are loonies." Neither Harry nor Hermione was amused. Hermione left to finish packing her belongings. Ron sat on Harry's bed and could smell the scent of Hermione in the air. It made him uneasy, but he ignored it. "Are you done yet?" Harry shoved some books into his trunk and shut it. "Now I am. Why, is some thing on your mind?" Ron shook his head, rising. "No, just checking on you…seeing if I could help." Harry nodded as Ron left the room. He sighed and fell back onto the bed in pure relief.

Ron knew why Hermione was really in their room. He had watched the entire thing. Stalker-ish? He knew that, but he was going to intervene, but he didn't know for sure until they did something that proved him right. He was intoxicated by Hermione and he had told Harry of his feelings. Why didn't Harry at least tell him they were dating? Were they going to keep it a secret forever? It was pointless to do so because Ron was their best friend, they would of course tell him before anyone else. _But what kind of friends sneak around behind your back?_ he asked himself. He looked at his trunk as if he had X-ray vision to see through to the book. He became curious of what else resigned in its pages beside a lame "Love Potion".

Ron threw his things onto a trolley as did Hermione, Ginny, and Harry did. Molly could not stop kissing everyone before they left through the passage way. "Now, Ron take care of your sister. Ginny, you behave this year. That nasty stunt you pulled last year is intolerable! No more mischief." Ron heard Harry and Hermione giggle like little school girls behind him. Ron set his hand on Ginny shoulder while they waited for Hermione and Harry to go before them. Ginny then went and Molly stopped Ron. "Ron," Molly began, slightly teary-eyed as usual, "if your nightmares become unbearable, send an owl and I'll try my best to get a medication to you. I don't trust that new nurse." Yep, Madame Pomfrey was gone. She was now replaced by a man named Sir Roland. Ron wove goodbye once more and then ran through the portal.

The passage was swarming with new first-years as was the train while Ron hurried on to find Harry and Hermione. He shoved past some Ravenclaws and then met face to chin with Draco. "Weasley," Draco said strangely. Ron had never heard him use such a tone with him. He didn't return the greeting as he spotted Harry and Hermione in a nearby box. They seemed to be talking with someone. Ron turned the corner to see Professor Lupin chatting with them. "Professor?" Ron said suspiciously. Remus Lupin gazed up at him with a smile. "Ron, hello, how are you? My, your hair…where has it gone?" Ron ran his fingers through it as he sat down beside him. "Mum made me cut it off. It was so beautiful too…" Harry laughed at him and Ron felt his face warm up. "Shut up Harry, you're just jealous." Harry was still smiling, "Of what?" Professor Lupin cleared his throat. "So, you might want to know why I'm here this year."

"You're what?!" Harry cried. Lupin nodded, "I'm replacing Severus as Potions master for he is taking over the DADA class." Ron shrugged, "Great, this year is turning out worse and worse as it progresses." Lupin smiled, "Ah well, at least Sirius will have easy access to you until the trial." Harry smiled, looked and Hermione and then to Lupin. "I'm excited…I want to see him. It's been awhile since that woman presented the case. What was her name?"

"Alexandria Managhan. She went to school with Sirius, James, and I. She's quite intelligent and I'm sure she can bring enough proof to set Sirius free."

Ron twiddled his thumbs dully. Lupin, Harry, and Hermione carried on and on until they arrived at Hogwarts. Ron didn't speak one word. Hermione approached him and set a hand on his arm. "What wrong with you Ron? Why acting so secluded?" Ron gently moved his arm away from her graceful touch. "Nothing, just tired. I don't want to be here." Hermione laughed, trying to ease the tension which she did easily. "I thought you loved it here, Ron. Why the sudden change?" Ron shook his head and gave her a fake smile, "Don't worry about it, okay?" Hermione was almost hurt that Ron continued to push her away. In a flash, she thought of the trigger…he knew about her and Harry. She turned to Harry and whispered, "Harry, I think Ron knows about us!" Harry glanced at him, but continued on.

They sat in a row; Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They watched the first-years get sorted into their houses. There were many more Slytherins than Ron had ever seen. He knew the reason too. Since Voldemort had destroyed so much, many people were converting to his side. Therefore, so did their children. Ergo, more Slytherins. The food magically rose from the oak of the table and Ron frantically dug in. There was a wonderful reason why he liked it at Hogwarts…actual food. Harry elbowed him to get his attention. "You know how me and Cho were dating last year?" Ron nodded, knowing what was coming. "Well, I was actually thinking about getting back with her, you know…since she was amazing in bed." Ron heart completely stopped. All the sounds in the Great Hall faded to nothing. Of course, Harry didn't really mean it, only to reassure himself that Ron knew he was with Hermione, but Ron didn't think he was joking. "What did you just say?" he said threateningly. Harry realized his mistake in saying such things. He let out a dry chuckle, "Ron, I—"

"You what? Are you not getting enough action?" His voice was rising with each word. "Is that how you treated her? No wonder she left you for Draco at the end of the year! Are you going to treat all the other girls that way? Is Hermione just another notch on your belt? Just a good fuck?!" Ron realized he was standing up and yelling such profanities. Gregory Flock, the newest Headmaster, was also standing along with many of the teachers, including Lupin. Ron looked around the entire Great Hall, but locked eyes with Hermione who diverted hers as soon as she realized he was looking at her. Ron ran out of the Great Hall, fuming, to nowhere in particular. How else was he going to release all of his fury?

By the time Professor Lupin found Ron, Ron was outside, sitting in the Gardens. He slowly approached with his hands deeply within his pockets. "Quite a show, Ron," he commented. Ron scoffed, throwing a piece of grass he was ripping apart. Lupin found it safe to approach and stood beside him. "Do you mind telling me why you said those things, Ron?" Ron held his breath, refusing to let a single sound out of his mouth. Remus recognized this, but he simply sat down next to Ron and sighed. "You know, you may think that since I'm not married, I never had a relationship, but I did. Actually Harry's mother, Lily, was the first girl I ever went out with." Ron looked at Remus and asked, "What happened?" Lupin smiled, "Well, it just didn't work out. She had stronger feelings for James than for me." Ron straddled the bench to turn completely toward him. "Did she cheat on you?" Lupin nodded off, looking away from Ron. "In a way, yes…but Lily was very faithful and being tempted by James lured her—Ah, old men talk. I want to know what happened between Harry and you, Ron." Ron looked at the space between him and Professor Lupin and wished it was more. "It's complicated, Professor." Lupin diverted his eyes to the moon, dreamily. "Well then, as soon as you're ready, Ronald," Lupin rose, "I'll listen and try to console you." Ron watched him go, and returned back to his state of mind. What would happen if he wanted to try out some of those spells?

Tomorrow was the first day of Hogwarts schedule. How would he fit practicing into his daily schedule? Simple, he wouldn't hang out with Hermione and Harry as much as he normally did. Ron sat in the Common Room until every single soul had retreated to bed. All except Hermione. She mumbled to Harry before he retreated to bed, but she herself stayed. "Ron," she asked timidly, "are you angry?" Ron didn't answer her. He just flipped through a Quiddich magazine. She went around the arm of the couch and sat next to him. "Listen, I think we need to talk." Ron felt his heart begin to beat painfully against his ribs. He was nervous to be around her, especially alone. "B'out what?" he asked as if nothing were the matter. Hermione shrugged. "Don't play stupid, Ron. I know you know about Harry and me. I hope it's not that difficult to accept, I mean…you are my best friend." Ron threw his magazine on the floor, standing abruptly. "Obviously Harry's the better since you fucked him."

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped in the face for no reason. Ron could feel his heart harden as he forced himself not to care. "Ron," she said, her voice cracking. She was extremely close to crying. Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her eyes drew him in so much, he sat down next to her and set his head in his hands, stressfully. Hermione touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Ron, this is just a shock to you. That's why you're taking it so hard." Ron lifted his head just a bit to where he could see the fire blazing in front of them. Hermione could see the tears forming in the crevice of his eyes. She set her head on his arm and pleaded with him. "Ron, I don't want you to be mad at us for having feelings for one another. I love you too, but it's more of a brotherly love. With Harry it's…" Ron rose again, shaking her off. "I don't want to know, Hermione. Practically, I don't care anymore. I wouldn't have cared so much if you didn't sneak around behind my back. You have never…_never_ lied to me, Hermione. Why start now? Because Harry told you to? Well, I have feelings just like Harry does! I could—" Ron stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I'm tired," he concluded and left Hermione alone in the night as he went up to the Boy's Dormitories.

Before Ron could crawl into bed, he found a note on his pillow along with the owl that brought. He fed the owl some left over cookie he had from Diagon Ally and picked up the note. It was an elegant letter, finely written in cursive and straight to the point. The note read:

_Dear Ronald Weasley,_

_From recent discussion of your situation, the D.A.C. would like to invite you to a meeting tonight at one in the morning to discuss adding you as a member. We hope to see you there, Mr. Weasley and please do not be late._

The letter wasn't signed or even addressed. "D.A.C.? What is that?" he wondered silently. He looked at his wrist watch. It was already midnight. Ron shoved the note in his pocket and drew out the book he had stolen, but it had changed. There were now thick gold lettering on the cover that said _All You Ever Need (The Dark Version)_. Ron had heard Hermione talking about this book a few years ago. How it was a helpful book to find a jinx, spell, or potion for anything you really needed. Ron guessed that the book saying "The Dark Version" meant it was all the _dark_ spells, jinxes, and potions for anything you really _wanted_. He set the book beneath his bed and rose back to his feet. He found which bed Harry decided to claim and knew exactly where something quite useful was hidden. He pulled Harry's invisibility cloak from under a loose floorboard and threw it over his shoulder. Quietly, Ron left the Dormitories and back into the Common Room. It was now dark and lonely. Ron stood there for a moment, rehashing what had just happened between himself and Hermione and confirmed himself. He _really_ wanted to go.

Ron wandered around with the letter in hand, reading it over and over again and not seeing a location. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from a dimly light room he had just passed. He peeked through the crack (the only open spot). Inside, there were many Slytherins chatting and laughing as if they were having a good time. Ron thought maybe they were trying to pull a prank on him, since pretty much all of the Slytherins hated the Weasley gene. He heard footsteps behind him and he quickly dashed to the side. Lucius Malfoy pulled the door fully open and stood there for a moment. "Mr. Weasley, I presume?" Malfoy's eyes set on Ron, but Ron was panicking, realizing he had forgotten to wear the invisibility cloak. He sputtered, causing a smile to cross across Lucius's mouth. He stepped aside, "Go ahead, Ronald." Ron stood there, dumbly for a moment and then entered the room.

All the Slytherins looked at him, but didn't show him disgust. They actually walked up to him and greeted him as if he were one of them, shaking his hand and smiling. Ron felt a slight calm come over him, changing his mind about a prank. Lucius set down a briefcase on a desk and cleared his throat, quieting the back of the room. "I'm very happy you all decided to be here for Mr. Weasley's inauguration. Though," Lucius looked over at Ron, "we haven't gotten a decision from you, Ronald. What is it?" Ron looked around at all the kind faces looking at him. He smiled awkwardly. "Look, Mr. Malfoy, I don't even know what this is all about. I just got this incredibly unhelpful note and now I'm here." He handed the note to Lucius and looked to the floor. Lucius crumpled the note and transfigured it into a pencil. "Well, would anyone take honor in telling Mr. Weasley what this is about and why he is here?" A hand rose in the back and Lucius called upon it. From the crowd stepped Draco. Draco pulled Ron aside while shaking his hand. "Glad you're here Ron, have a seat."

**Well, I'm sure you're delightfully shocked at how the story is starting off, but what's a Ron/Hermione story without some drama. Especially DARK dramas… have any of you figured out what D.A.C. stands for? If you did, don't spoil it for anyone who hasn't yet. You can send me an e-mail to prove that you figured it out, if you like.**

**Alexandria Managhan- Alex is my cosplay character for Remus Lupin. As you probably have noted, I enjoy Remus's presence in my stories. This is the only chapter you will hear about her, for it is another story about her and Remus. I plan on posting that as soon as I can finish it. I don't enjoy writing and posting by chapter, but since I have already started getting people to watch the progress of my story, I think I'll just keep it that way.**

**Also, don't you think Ron has a sailor side to him? I make him say "fuck" many times, but if you think it's too much, you might not want to continue reading my story! - Remember; do have some respect for me and my writings and REVIEW! I appreciate it very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!!! As anyone can tell, I do not claim any of the characters I write about. I am not J. K. Rowling therefore, the credit for the entire cast and settings belong to her. I simply have a visual in my head inspired by her visuals. Please do not sue me. I assure you I will respectively take care of her characters and not corrupt them to my whims …. too much !!!**

**Title: **11 Things I Hate About You (This title was inspired by the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_)

**Genre:** Romance

**Match-Ups:** Ron/Hermione/Harry

**At it again, I am! Returning for the conclusion of Part UNO. I don't think I've said, but I've broken the story up into three chapters a part. I haven't yet decided how many parts I will have, but I will create a picture for this one! Don't worry your pretty little heads… Now, as you can recall (hopefully) Ron has met up at a D.A.C. meeting from which he was invited. Now, you will see a side of Ronald Weasley you wish you will have never seen (read), but it's so tasty you can't resist! On with the story! PS, I must warn you… This story is rated M…M for Mature not Mystery for a reason! No more will I say.**

Chapter 3

"So, I'm guessing you didn't unlock the secret of the message, did you?" Draco Malfoy asked. Ron simply sat stiff as a rock in his chair from uneasiness. Draco sighed, "Well, if you would have read the note aloud, it would have unlocked, but I suppose you were in a public area?" Ron nodded, unsure if he should have. "Well, let's begin on the summery, shall we?

"D.A.C. stands for Dark Arts Club. It consists of selected people whom which we, my father and I, think are capable of keeping such a thing secret and be loyal enough to make it prosper. Therefore, we chose you, Weasley." Ron stared at him, amazed at the words coming out of his mouth. "So, shall I fill you in on _why_ we chose you?" Ron nodded again, at a loss for words. Draco cleared his throat, like his father often did, and concluded, "My father saw you in Knockturn Ally." Ron's face went transparent. "It's all right, Weasley, no one else did. You see, father was talking with the store owner, which happens to be that pretty little number's father." Draco gestured to a Slytherin girl talking with another in the back corner. "But hands off," Draco said to get Ron's attention back on the issue, "she's my girlfriend. Anyway, dad officially wanted you in after that stunt you pulled in the Great Hall." Ron's face flushed. He didn't want to be in a club where they _liked_ acting like that because, quite frankly, Ron didn't like acting in such a manner. "So, any questions?" Ron took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, what do I get out of this? Like, what happens to me if I join?" Draco's mouth curled into a smirk of pure evil. "Well, my good friend, you can just find out for yourself. We have meetings every Friday on how our work is going. Just chat and get to know one another. Every Wednesday we have Dark Arts training and once every month we Duel eachother to test what we've learned. We're all your brothers and sisters, Ron. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

Days had dwelled on and Hermione remained silent, afraid of Harry's reaction. It was Thursday and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Hermione dashed down the stairs and leapt into the arms of Harry. He gladly absorbed her into him. "Good morning," he said with a slight relief in his voice. "Morning… Harry," Hermione pulled out of his tight hold to look at him square in the eyes. "Harry, I'm concerned about Ron. You should have heard the things he said to me a few nights ago." Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "What did he say?" he asked almost angrily. Hermione shook her head, "Nothing nasty, but I think we seriously hurt him." Harry's face dulled. He remembered that Ron confessed to having feeling for Hermione while Harry was already dating her! He felt a heavy blanket of guilt weigh down his heart. Hermione could read this in his face. "I know, I feel terrible for hiding it from him too, but we have to apologize and try to console the situation. I don't want to loose Ron as a friend." Harry nodded, "Yeah, I didn't see him in bed this morning…" Hermione took his arm and led him out of the Common Room while talking small chat about the classes they had together.

Ron was talking with Draco when a firm hand took a hold of his shoulder and pushed him slightly to the side. "Need some help Ron?" Ron and Draco stared at Harry as if he were stupid. They looked back at eachother and laughed, shaking hands. "See you later, Malfoy."

"Same, Weasley." Ron pushed Harry's hand off his shoulder and brushed it as if Harry was a cloud of dust. "Not from you, I don't." Ron turned on his heel and left Harry standing alone, stupidified.

Ron sat with Seamus and absolutely ignored any attempt from Hermione to talk to Harry or her. Ginny didn't seem to notice that they were in a fight and Neville, who was her boyfriend of nearly three years, was too confused about it to ask. Seamus, a character of his own, built up the courage to ask. "Ron, why aren't you sitting with Harry and Hermione?" Ron just continued stuffing his face with breakfast. "I have to say," he continued, "they do make a cute couple." Ron slammed down his fork and gave Seamus the evilest glare possible. Seamus was taken aback and slightly hurt. The first bell began to chime and everyone began to grab their things and leave. Ron met up with Draco before he continued.

Harry approached Seamus after breakfast to talk about what Ron did. Seamus was really shaken up. "Ron's never looked at me like that, not ever. What's the matter with him? Hangin' out with Malfoy and all…he's really lost his marbles and House pride." Harry watched as Ron and Draco walked off to their Magical Creatures lesson with disgust. Hermione simply watched sadly. "I think he's taking our relationship the wrong way, Harry," Harry took her hand in his own as if her touch would help him think. "We seriously need to talk to him."

Ron had stalked away fuming about what Seamus had said. They didn't make a cute couple at all! Hermione was smart and pretty while Harry was messy and ignorant. It pissed Ron off so badly that Hermione would be so affectionate about someone who was a loser. He's not even romantic. Draco seemed as if he didn't think anything was wrong with Ron and continued with a slight pep in his voice. "Weasley, great news! What are you doing this weekend?" Ron found his heart thumping and his breath wheezing. Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he looked Ron over. "What's wrong?" Ron sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm not doing anything this weekend, besides homework." Draco laughed, "Sure, Ron, you have to keep up with your studies. There's a meeting Friday night. I suspect you now know where to meet at?" Ron felt all the anger slowly fade out of him. He was puzzled, but answered, "Yeah, I hope so." Draco laughed and began to lead Ron to their Magical Creatures lesson.

Hermione inched her way over to Ron over a 30 minute period. Finally, she was standing at his table before Ron realized she was there. Though he indicated nothing, he continued on, knowing she was staring at him. "Something you need, Hermione?" Hermione jumped at his sudden words, but she nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to you Ron. I think it should include Harry as well since the other night wasn't…well…"

"Pleasant?" Ron filled in. Hermione knew it was the word she was searching for, but she said nothing. "Will you please talk with us? Please?" Ron chopped the last piece of squashroot and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Where at?" he asked with a sniff. "How about tomorrow night in Hogsmede?" Ron nodded and began to explore the inside of the bits of plant he chopped up. Hagrid continued on talking about the squashroot and how it was actually considered a creature considering it could see, smell, and feel pain (a nervous system unlike fish which only goes out instead of back to the brain). He also walked around the tables, examining and throwing little tidbits in. Ron managed to glance back at Hermione and Harry. They were flirting while they wrote down the information required. It made Ron sick, but also…it made him curious. Why was he so disgusted by them together? Did he _really_ love Hermione that much? Did he actually love her?

From then on until dinner, that same question cycled through Ron's head. He went through every possible scenario, but he concluded every single time that him being jealous of Harry wasn't the reason he was so upset. It was a certain portion, but not all of it. So, what was the other portion of his fury?

Ron talked with Neville and Ginny for awhile about the exams coming up, trying to relieve his mind of the great weight upon it. Ginny could spot that he wasn't happy with the situation of Harry and Hermione. Ron was her brother so, she had a right to understand him. "Ron," she began innocently, "it really is a shame you're not getting along with Hermione and Harry anymore."

"Who said I wasn't getting along with Hermione?" Ginny paused to wait for the rest of his sentence but he blindly looked at her, waiting for her to continue while stuffing his mouth with yams. "No one, I just thought…nevermind. Um, why are you so upset? I mean, they are a perfect match. She's smart and beautiful while Harry is not a genius, but he's creative, strong, and handsome. They balance eachother out. I'm not saying it was right of them to go behind your back and all."

"Ginny."

"But it is their choice and it's really not your business."

"Ginny."

"I can understand if you're jealous that they're together most of the time which leaves you as the third wheel."

"Ginny!"

"But they're in love and…"

"GINNY GOD DAMN IT!" Ginny stopped and looked at Ron who was on his feet, his hands on the table, and his head hung so low, Ginny could only see a shimmer of wet on his cheeks. She felt the heaviness of guilt come over her. "Oh…Ron, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so sensitive about it."

"I'm not fucking sensitive!" His voice cracked slightly on the word "fucking". Neville rose up cautiously. Though Ron was very tall, Neville was at least 6'5 and could throw a good punch. "C'mon, Ron, lets go back to the Common Room. It'll help." Ron, fuming, wiped his face on his sleeve as he nearly jogged out of the Great Hall for the second time. For the second time he disrupted the Hall as well. As you can suspect, Headmaster Gregory Flock was not amused.

As Neville and Ron closed in to getting to the Fat Lady portrait, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall. She took Ron's shoulder and spun him around like he was a four year old. "Ronald Weasley! I have never heard such language from a respectable Weasley child! How dare you interrupt dinner to such a disgraceful attitude." The furious tears that slipped from his eyes only moments ago had stopped. McGonagall paused in her pursuit of finding out what was wrong with him. "Professor," he released. It wasn't Ron's normal voice. A certain danger or warning was trailing behind it like a subliminal recording. "I'm in no mood for your tacky and trashy monologue. I'm sure you've practiced it so much on other students, that you've gotten it just right. Yet, you can't comprehend what's going on in _my_ life, therefore, it's none of your business. And at least my 'language' gets the point across unlike yours which goes on and on boringly and unsuccessfully reaching the point. So, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do and please, don't invite yourself to interrupt them again."

Ron smoothly entered the Common Room leaving Neville as well as Professor McGonagall baffled. "What has gotten into him?" she whispered. Neville sighed with a shrug. "Frankly professor, I think the whole situation of Harry and Hermione sort of threw him for a spin. I just think he only spun 180 degrees instead of the full 360." Professor McGonagall nodded, looking at the portrait as if she could see right through to Ron. She too sighed and began to walk back to the Great Hall with Neville.

Well, after that number, you would think Ron would have cooled off. You're completely mistaken. As soon as Ron's foot stepped into the Common Room, he lashed out his complete hatred and anger upon it. No chair was left on all four legs, no table not turned over. He ripped and tore all the Gryffindor banners down, all the portraits, all of everything. He finally calmed down enough to look at the disaster he created. He was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath when suddenly, a wonderful idea entered his head.

Hermione told Ron often of the things she wrote in her diary, but never did he once think about reading it. You may not believe it, but Ron was too afraid to read a girl's dairy. Who knows what secrets are written there. Now that Ron had nothing to loose, he went right up to the Girls' Dormitories and searched for it. At last, he found it hidden within her pillow case. Crookshanks, her prized cat, lay sleepily on her bed. Too lazy and old to see what was going on. He hurried out and went into the Boys' Dormitories to his own bed to see what she had written. All was boring and also too difficult for him to glance at (Mrs. Hermione Potter). Until, one page caught his eye. It was at the very back of her diary and yet it took up at least three pages. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the strangest dream about Ron last night. After Harry and I spent such a lovely evening together, I couldn't help but think about Ron. Alas, my perverted thoughts came back and bit me square in the butt, diary. For, my dream wasn't only strange because Ron was in it, it was also romantic because we had sex. It wasn't the fantasy slow and steady kind of sex either. As the Americans say, it was more like fucking. The sensations were overwhelming and I cannot think about Ron without smiling now. I'm scared though…what if he doesn't have such feelings for me? I doubt it, since I do get all his nerves._

_Though, I can't help but wonder. What does he look like naked? What is he like in bed? Would he ever have sex with me? I have no idea, but I can conclude that I'm in a relationship with Harry now so I can't be having such thoughts or even dreams. I have to flush these feelings away. I do have to say though…I'm quite curious to how I would react if Ron ever asked me out. I would probably say yes, but I have to think about Harry. Harry is just as charming as Ron is…he's a passionate man. Though, Ron is funny and resourceful. He's definitely more romantic in a more 'touching' way. Well, diary, I'm off to begin school! I'll write in you later!_

_Hermione_

Ron was so stunned he had held his breath the whole time. She had a dream about fucking him? Not only was she saying such things, she was saying them recently! This was definitely written just before they hopped on to the train to Hogwarts. So, did that mean she still had such strong feelings for him? Was she still having such dreams? Ron jumped as an owl tapped at the window near his bed. He lazily got up and opened it. Sure enough, it was a letter from Draco. It was only a reminder of the D.A.C. meeting tomorrow…

"TOMORROW!?" Ron complained out loud. Someone opened the door to the Dorms. It was someone Ron didn't know, but the boy seemed to know him quite well. He stared at him for a minute, nodded as a greeting and nearly ran to his bed. Ron groaned, remembering his little conversation with Ginny _and_ not to mention Professor McGonagall. Boy, what a hell he put himself into with her. He could only imagine what Transfiguration was going to be like tomorrow. Ron heard chattering outside of the dorms and he remembered as well the little mess he made in the Common Room, but when he opened the door, everything was normal. The people were just visiting before hitting the hay. Seamus greeted Ron as he went up the stairs and Ron went down. Neville approached Ron even more cautiously than before. "Ron, a—about that thing with Professor McGonagall." Ron set his hand on Neville's arm, "Don't worry about it, mate," he assured him, "I'm all right. I'll just slip her an apology note tomorrow. No big deal."

"No big deal?" said a voice behind him. Hermione had her hands on her hips and a great big frown upon her face. Ron could only give her a seductive look as the words she had written came freshly into his mind. "Ron, you verbally assaulted a teacher! You could even get suspended!" Ron shrugged a shoulder, "Doesn't matter, right?" Hermione's mouth dropped slightly. "How can you not care about your grades, Ron? Your mum would be furious if she found out about this. Have you ever thought of that?" Ron's face didn't change a wink. "Yeah," was all he said. Hermione stared at him, amazed at his sudden change in personality. Secretly, she liked it, but she didn't show it. She simply maneuvered her way to Harry and was under his arm the entire time everyone was hanging out.

Easily, Ron slipped Hermione's diary into another girl's bag so she could write more tonight. Ron needed to know how she felt about him and the only way he was going to find out was if she wrote about it in her diary. He watched as Harry said goodnight to her. As he leaned in to give her a kiss, she had already started making her way up the stairs. Ron only smirked to himself. His plan was already easily moving into action.

Hermione plopped onto her bed and reached into her pillowcase. She reached and reached, but found nothing. She then looked into it and didn't see anything either. "Hermione," a young shy blonde girl said, walking up to her bed, "I found this on the floor," she lied as she handed a small book to her. Hermione sighed, taking it gently from her small grasp. "Thank you, Eliza." Eliza smiled and went back to her own bed. Hermione smiled and opened her diary to a brand new page. The memory of her heart stopping at Ron's face kept a big smile on her own. She scribbled her feelings down and then stuck her diary back into the pillowcase and went to sleep.

Ron fell asleep happy, but his dream was even better. A symphony of violins played a romantic melody as Ron and Hermione stood facing eachother about an arms length away in the Common Room. In slow motion, they moved towards eachother. The picture zoomed to their faces moving in as they were about to touch lips. As quick as it appeared, another picture took it's place. Suddenly, Ron was laying naked upon Hermione who was naked as well. His heart was pounding as the music continued to grow louder and louder as his thrusting became harder and harder. He was moving within her so hard, he had grabbed the headboard. Hermione was simply trying to hold onto him as best as she could. Her head was thrown back and her mouth open like she was climaxing so hard she was screaming. Her stiff nipples moved up and down Ron's chest and calmed his thrusting enough to where he could move his hands up over her breasts tenderly enough to cause her to moan, and back down to assist positioning his penis within her clit. Lightly, he stroked her so gently, he knew she was just hitting orgasm after orgasm from the arch in her back and the screaming and moaning he knew she was making. The violins were so loud…so loud.

**Whoa, huh? Perfect way to end a story like this. I was getting too impatient to continue on to the second part without Ron having a fantasy. If you don't actually jack-off to the description, it's actually a beautiful dream besides a sexy one. Ron is so in love with Hermione and Hermione turns out to have feelings for him, this dream for fills exactly what Ron wants to give Hermione. What Ron truly feels for her and how he would express it if she gave him a chance.**

**As the Americans say. Well, I'm American and I do use this phrase all the time. There are two different ways to have sex. 1) You make love like every in love couple does 2)You "fuck" their brains out…or your pleasure them. Yeah, that's how I see it. Maybe it's more vulgar that way, but it's bluntly to the point.**

**END OF PART 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**!!! As anyone can tell, I do not claim any of the characters I write about. I am not J. K. Rowling therefore, the credit for the entire cast and settings belong to her. I simply have a visual in my head inspired by her visuals. Please do not sue me. I assure you I will respectively take care of her characters and not corrupt them to my whims …. too much !!!**

**Title: **11 Things I Hate About You (This title was inspired by the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_)

**Genre:** Romance

**Match-Ups:** Ron/Hermione/Harry

**All right, I'm back with the second part. Now, I'm too lazy to recap on the last section so if you missed it (which would be strange that you would start at the fourth chapter to begin reading) you'll just have to go back and recap yourself. It's been a night since Ron and Hermione had their little encounter in the Common Room. Now, Ron has been concocting a plan to win over Hermione… now read. **

Chapter 3

"Harry, what's going on with Ron? Is this a joke or something? You guys have been conjoined at the hip since your first year here. I mean, you guys are best friends. What happened?" This wasn't a student speaking, it was Remus Lupin. Harry was sitting uncomfortably in a chair in front of his desk. Snape's cavern seemed a bit lightened since Lupin was the one teaching. Still, it was dank and moist in this cave Snape created for himself. Lupin stared at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed, unsure of what he should say. "It's my fault, Professor.

"I lied to him and hid something from him for a long time." Lupin nodded, "Ah, you and Hermione I suppose." Harry nodded, "Yeah, well, Hermione came to visit me one day and we got to talking and I realized that I didn't need Cho…I needed Hermione. I mean, she's helped me through so much over the years we've been friends and she said she would go out with me so, I asked her, she said yes, and we started dating. Then, while me and Ron were shopping in Diagon Ally he told me he liked Hermione. I didn't know what to do. I have such strong feelings for her and she seems to have strong feelings for me too. Why should Ron come and throw a fit because she likes me more than him? I mean, he's such a baby about it, he should get over it. I apologized and I can apologize a thousand times and he'll still never give me the time of day!"

Lupin was unimpressed with Harry's dramatic whining. "Harry, what makes you think _Ron_ is being whiny? He doesn't whine to anyone, does he?" Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Um," slipped from his voice. Remus sat on his desk and cleared his throat. "Harry, you confessed that you believe it's _your_ fault Ron is upset with you and I agree. You shouldn't have lied and you shouldn't have hidden the relationship from him. That's also Hermione's fault as well as yours. You haven't even tried to talk with him, like Hermione asked you to, have you?" Harry's eyebrows rose, "I just had a discussion with her before I called you to my office." Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now, I will need to talk to Ron so, I'll make this short. He has said nothing to you, correct? So he's not whining about anything. You don't know Hermione doesn't have feelings for Ron because you've never asked her. I suggest a group talk tonight and we'll straighten this out." Lupin rose as well as Harry. Lupin took hold of Harry's shoulders. "Try and straighten it out, Harry. It's worth keeping one valuable friend just as well as two. See you tonight." Harry whisked out of the room amazed. It really was all his fault. But so what? Ron wasn't going to forgive him unless…

Ron was talking with Draco outside the Fat Lady portrait. Harry was walking towards it from Professor Lupin's room. Ron hardly even glanced his way even as Harry stood beside him. Draco finally turned to him, "What is it Harry? Come to 'help' Weasley again?" Ron was now facing him as well. Harry looked at him over looking at Malfoy. "Professor Lupin wants to see you Ron." Ron looked at him shoes for a moment.

Now, this was a predicament. Ron was beginning to regret his actions. He knew that it took a lot of balls for Harry to approach him. But yet, he still didn't apologize. "Thanks." It was cold, but Harry accepted it quite gratefully. Hermione then appeared between them. "You finally said something to him! Aw, Ron, I'm so proud of you. Now, Harry, apologize." Harry stood stiffly, staring at Ron. Ron stared straight back, knowing he wouldn't do it. Before anything came from Harry's mouth, Draco stepped in. "I think there's enough Gryffindor love in the air. Let's go Weasley, we haven't talked about tonight yet." Harry glared at Draco as Ron turned to Hermione. "Listen, meet me in the Commons after Pothead goes to bed tonight," he whispered to her then looked at Draco, "I can't, I need to go see Professor Lupin. We'll catch up tonight, all right Malfoy?"

"Sure, Weasley."

Ron entered down the same staircase he would to go to Potions with Snape. It was happier though, actually lit with lanterns instead of candles. He turned to the doorway and saw not only Remus, but a woman standing with him. Lupin was startled at Ron's figure in the doorway, but not nervous like he was doing something strange. The woman smiled at him as Ron sat in the same seat Harry had moments ago. The woman was the first to speak. "Hello, Ron, my name is Alex Managhan. I'm here to talk to you about Draco Malfoy."

Ron's heart began beating quicker, unsure of what questions she was going to ask, but sure all at the same time. "So," she said, throwing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and crossing her legs, "why have you suddenly begun spending so much time with him?" Ron swallowed and smiled, "I just realized what Potter's been hiding from me."

"Potters? I suppose you mean Harry?" Ron nodded, slumping in his chair. He glanced at Remus who was staring at the Managhan woman. He wrote something down on a pad of paper. "W—What do you exactly do, Ms. Managhan?" She looked up at him with a grin. "I'm a Dark Arts specialist. Don't worry, I'm not going to interrogate much longer. Anyway, you recently stopped being friends with Harry for 'personal' reasons, correct?" Ron nodded again, looking at Professor Lupin again as well. She continued scribbling on the parchment. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "Listen, Ron, you don't have to resort to Dark Arts over such an absurd matter." Ron's eyes widened and he shot up. "How did you kn—" he stopped himself. Both Ms. Managhan and Professor Lupin were on their feet. "Ron? Have you turned to the Dark Arts Club for relief? You don't need to do that!" Lupin said, grabbing Ron's shoulder. They had tricked him into telling! "How dare you!" Ron shouted at Alex. He took a step toward her, but Lupin put his body in-between the two. "Ron, walk it off." Alex seemed unfazed at his attempt to attack her. _Well, let's see what I can do about that_, Ron thought to himself. He pushed Lupin off of him and stormed out of the dungeon room, but paused outside the door to listen to their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Lupin embraced her. Alexandria simply gripped him back. She was fine, Ron wouldn't have hurt her as much as she would have to him in defense. She cuddled her face into his chest. "He's for sure in the D.A.C., Remus. I know that attitude. Lucius must have sucked him in so he could hurt Harry. That bastard…" Lupin squeezed her tighter as if warning her to watch what she says. She gently pushed from his arms and walked around his desk to the window to lean against it. "I don't know what we're going to do about this, Remus."

"We need to tell Harry."

"No! That's the last thing we need to do."

"Well, what about Hermione?"

"Do you even know the female genetics, Remus?"

"All right, should we confront Lucius?"

"He'll just think Ron told us. We're not supposed to know about the D.A.C., Remus. The only reason I do is because I know pretty much everything about the Dark Arts, recently and in past tense. Maybe I should talk to Sirius. He would know…he knows how Harry will react to certain things."

"Sirius? How do you know—?"

"Oh, never mind." Alex shooed her hand at Remus. Remus grinned, "You really haven't changed, Alexandria."

"Why, should I have?" She threw a cocked eyebrow into her expression. "I can understand why Ron is so upset. I know I was upset when James hit on you." Alex sighed and sat down. "Remus, you know I would have never went out with James. I was too close to Lily to let that happen. Plus, you look better in jeans." They both laughed.

Ron had enough when the woman mentioned looking better in jeans. He now knew what they planned on doing while trying to prevent him from pursuing such things. It made Ron madder, knowing they were going to try and stop him from doing something he enjoyed so much. He came closer to the Great Hall for dinner with his stomach growling hungrily. Suddenly a hand took hold of his shoulder before he could enter the Hall and pulled him to the side. "You know it's a sin to eavesdrop?"

It was the woman from Lupin's office! Her eyes were blazing blue now, he figured he was pissed that he listened. He also recognized he was no match for her if he intended to run away. "Listen, I—"

"Shut up," she silenced him. She looked around, "You listen, I'm going to be at the meeting tonight so you better not ruin my spotlight, you little shit." Professor McGonagall was approaching so the woman smiled at him, "Let's go, Ron. We'll talk about tutoring later, shall we?" She led him into the Hall and left him to go and sit with Remus at the teacher's table. Ron was so shaken up, he didn't speak a word to anyone until after dinner, when Hermione approached him.

"So, Professor wants to talk with all of us tonight," she said with an almost excited song behind her voice. It entertained him so much, he actually smiled. "So," he began nervously. Hermione looked at him with her big eyes with such innocence that Ron's heart froze for a moment. He had debated after the talk with Professor Lupin if he should ask her this question. He swallowed and continued, "Hermione, do you know why I'm so angry with Harry?" Hermione nodded and stopped walking. "You're mad because we hid our relationship—" Ron stopped her by shaking his head. "It's because…well, actually you didn't hide anything since you know, I had told Harry this before I even got to sit down with you." Hermione swallowed her guilt as hard as she could as a flashback of having sex with Harry returned to her thoughts. Ron was searching for the words as Hermione interrupted him. "Ron, I hid it too… Actually, Harry and I…in Diagon Ally. The night before we left to go to the train station. We kinda, um…we kinda…" she twisted her lips, unsure. "Well, bluntly, we slept together."

Ron felt the heat immediately dissipate from his face and body. Harry took her virginity? "You—He—You—had sex with him?" Ron spit out. Hermione's face was terribly red and she was looking at her shoes. Ron was red and staring at her. He let out all the air in his lungs painfully. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it would burst. "Hermione, why would you do that? I thought you were one of those innocent…wait…did Harry tell you it was okay?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, yes…I didn't think it was anything bad since it's a casual thing for boyfriend and girlfriend to have sex." Her face became hotter on the subject. "So Harry pressured you into sleeping with him?" Ron probed. Hermione shook her head viciously. "It was more like a heat of the moment thing."

"So it didn't mean anything?"

"Well, it means we had sex." Ron smiled at Hermione's joke. A rush of satisfaction came over him. "Well, all right it's your fault too," he said playfully, throwing his arm around her. He now knew that she didn't know he liked her, but it was only a matter of time before Harry became angry and told her or even at the meeting tonight, Professor Lupin would blurt it out. Ron didn't want to take a chance.

So, that night Ron didn't show up to the gathering in Lupin's office. He instead began plotting how he was going to corrupt Hermione to the 'dark side'. Simply, he would have to woe her, said strumpet. As well, Ron was going to have to convince her Harry was only dragging her into the downward spiral he was in. Easy, keep up his charm, continue with the D.A.C. meetings to practice is Dark Arts, and little by little build up the trust and attraction. He planned tutoring…behind Harry's back of course. Ron would have to convince her that was okay too. Wow, he had a lot to plan out and especially do.

One o'clock rolled around and Ron began getting prepared. He decided to bring his Dark Arts book to see what Lucius would tell him about it. _Hopefully something helpful_, he though to himself as he quietly exited the Dormitories and Common Room. The entire school was pitch black so it would be easy for teachers to catch children sneaking around. Ron pulled out his wand, "_Luminous_," he whispered and the tip of his wand lit brightly. He began to quickly make his way to the same room he had met up in a few days before.

When 1:30 hit like a time bomb, that's when the woman that had been talking to Lupin came into the room. She talked with Lucius for a moment then turned to everyone in the room. "Hello, everyone, how are you?" Some people greeted her back while others just smiled. "Well, I have some updates on the Death Eaters. The plan of attacking the Ministry of Magic tonight was canceled." There were murmurs going around the room like a crack of lightning. Ron was curious, to be exact. Why would they get themselves involved with the Death Eaters? Couldn't they get in BIG trouble for that? "I also have the sign up form tonight. I apologize for the last time I was here. We can even initiate you right now." Many people stepped forward that second while others talked among themselves and a few just watched. Ron supposed they were already Death Eaters.

"What's the matter, Ronald?" Lucius asked. Ron turned to him, pale and sweating with nervousness. "I didn't…well, I kinda guessed that you were involved with this stuff. I didn't know you act—actually recruited people." Lucius smirked evilly and set a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ronald, this is a great opportunity for you, in particular. This can get back at your demons…indefinitely." Ron swallowed, knowing that Lucius was right. He leaned in and held out the book. "What can you tell me about this book?" Lucius looked down his nose at it and back up at Ron. "You can only achieve the spells in this book with intense experience. I'll suggest it only once more, Mr. Weasley. Please, consider joining us." Ron stared at him for a long time.

Tons of thoughts were rushing through his brain. How he would do it, hide it, and how his family would react. How Hermione might react. But also what glory he would earn for himself. What power he would gain from each and every lesson he would learn. Then again, it could all backfire on him and loose him Hermione. Then again, he could be smarter and stronger than Harry Potter.

Hermione was watching everything. Her heart had all ready crumbled, but now it was bursting and melting, causing her an unbearable pain in her chest. She looked away as Ron looked toward the doorway. She listened with all her might, praying he wouldn't do it. That he would resist. Then she heard his voice, "All right, Mr. Malfoy. I'll do it."

Ron had forgotten all about meeting Hermione. As he entered the Common Room, his arm painfully throbbing under his shirt. It was lit and warm. Hermione was sitting in a recliner, her face red and wet. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked as he quickly went to her. She was driven back from him as if he had a force field around him. She was giving him the fiercest glare she could. "How could you Ron? How could you join the Death Eaters?" Ron's face drained of color. "H—How do you know?"

"You totally forgot that I was supposed to meet you after Harry went to bed and I followed you. How long have you been going to these meetings?" Ron just looked at her. He knew she had probably left before he had and cried. He could tell she had a headache. "Hermione," he cooed softly while stepping toward her. She backed away until her legs began to wobble. Ron had embraced her before she realized that she had stopped moving away from him. "They're all evil Ron… You're not evil, are you?"

"You just don't understand, Hermione, that's all." Hermione scoffed. "I don't understand? Ron, I know more about this stuff than you think I do." Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Why?" Hermione opened her mouth, but realized her mistake quickly. "I meant, I've actually studied it while you and Harry…yes Harry, just slid by."

"Slid," Ron said sensually. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "What?" she asked innocently. "Hermione," Ron whispered, running his fingered through her hair. It was fluffy and soft and smelled strongly of cherry blossom. "Hermione, how come you never told me you had feelings for me?"

Hermione was caught off guard. "Who told you I did?"

"Oh, it's obvious," Ron assured her, consuming himself with her scent. "Ron, you need to stop. If Harry came down the stairs he would certainly be furious." Ron shook his head. "I don't care and you shouldn't either. I just wanted you, Hermione and I still do." Hermione gasped, trying to stop her heart from cracking her ribs to crumbs. His fingers softly traced down her neck as his nose brushed against her cheek. His hot breath went right across her ears causing her to hold her own breath.

Hermione Granger knew exactly what and who she wanted. She was sweet and innocent at heart, but she hated herself for it. She had never been self-conscience of her body or appearance. She was always depressed that she was such a wet blanket. Truly, she wanted to do everything that she wasn't allowed to do. Wear an upside down cross, go skinny dipping, absorb as many dark curses as she could, and most of all…be with Ron. Ronald Weasley was the only person that called Hermione whatever she was when she was it. He never held back anything that would hurt her feelings and over the years, that was the main thing that brought her to daydream about being with him. Naturally, she dreamed of Harry as well, but it was nothing like the scenarios she would think up for Ron. They made the most romantically correct match. Ron was a romantic deep down and Hermione was probably the only girl that knew that. He was one of the sweetest guys, when you got to know him.

Now that Ron was becoming so dark and mysterious, Hermione was being drugged just by his touch. She was utterly disgusted, but overall passionately turned on by him now.

They were still standing there together, like in Ron's dream. Hermione was far away from him, for she had pushed away and Ron simply stood, waiting for her to calm down. She was breathing heavily, all sorts of pictures flipping through her mind. Ron just watched her. She knew his gaze was fixated on her and she couldn't calm her pulse because of it. "Hermione," Ron said again in a tender, but seductive voice. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his and seemed paralyzed as he began to slowly approach her. His fingers went across her face which was enough to make her melt. "C'mon." That was all Ron said to enchant her. They took hands and Ron led her up to the Boys' Dormitories. Silently, they made their way to Ron's bed.

It was Ron's turn to take over Hermione. "What if they hear us?" Hermione whispered timidly. "Don't you know a silencing spell?" Hermione nodded. She whispered the spell twice in which two pills appeared on the bed. The pill was strong enough to knock out a human's vocal cords for up to ten hours, which was perfect. They each took their own pills and then began undressing eachother.

Hermione was the one who actually took the initiative. She fiercely ripped his shirt off and tried to get to his belt as Ron tried to glide her shirt off. Unlike men, woman wear a support called a bra. This had to be Ron's archenemy, but luckily as if the Heavens had this planned, Hermione did not wear a bra. After the pants flew off (as well as the undergarments), it was like _dejavu_ to Ron. The violins…

**Well, are you surprised I didn't wait on the Alexandria introduction? Oh well, nothing much to say this chapter except CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (if it's up… --') and make sure you don't forget to review.**


End file.
